


Who's love is the truest?

by enochianwolf



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Deputy Stiles Stilinski, Polyamory, True Love's Kiss, Witch Curses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 13:03:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9658547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enochianwolf/pseuds/enochianwolf
Summary: “The kiss of the one who’s love is the truest,Is the only being that can stop the venomBut hurry now, don’t be foolishOr your love will sour like a lemon”The witch had cackled and disappeared in a puff of smoke. Derek and Lydia’s life had shattered.





	

Derek’s life had never been easy. He grew up with so many siblings that he always got lost in the crowd, the one person who always saw him was his big sister. Then said family had to die in a fire, which was his fault. His big sister and uncle were the only two to survive, if you could call what uncle peter was doing surviving. Between his uncle killing his sister, and Derek himself killing his uncle, Derek’s life got even more complicated. He had new werewolves to teach the ropes, humans to protect, and to top it off they were all teenagers.

But that was years ago, and Derek had thought his life had finally calmed down. He should have known, that even when he was happy things would never be easy. He went and fell in love with two people. Luckily they loved him back, but finding each other and learning to be in a relationship together came with its own difficulties. Loving a snarky genius banshee, and a sarcastic cunning human would never be easy, but easy would be boring. It’s times like now that Derek wished his life was easy. 

“What, the fuck, are we going to fix this?” Derek growled. Just once in his life, why couldn’t it be easy.

Lydia sighed, “I don’t know, I guess we should both try kissing him?”

Derek started pacing the room, “You’re the genius, and that’s the best you’ve got.” 

“Witches are Stiles thing, not mine. The curse breaks at true loves kiss, surely one of our kisses should work.” Lydia put a hand on Derek’s shoulder.

“But what if it doesn’t,” Derek sighed, “It’s true loves kiss, and there are two of us.”

“It has to work for one of us, we both love him. Now let’s go get our man.” Lydia shrugged. 

Derek grumbled but grabbed his car keys following Lydia to the car, “It’s going to be okay Der, we will get him back.” Lydia grabbed Derek hand and gave him a small smile, it was all she could muster. Truth be told, Lydia was just as terrified as Derek.

The three of them had been dating for 2 years, and now lived together. The had been through too much, they were not going to let some stupid witch stop that. All because Stiles turned her down. 

The witch had showed up in their territory a month ago, and ever since had been hitting on Stiles. When she finally found the reason for Stiles refusal she had barged into their apartment announcing that if she couldn’t have Stiles, no one could. 

__

“The kiss of the one who’s love is the truest,  


__

Is the only being that can stop the venom  


__

But hurry now, don’t be foolish  


__

Or your love will sour like a lemon”

The witch had cackled and disappeared in a puff of smoke. Derek and Lydia’s life had shattered. They both love Stiles, and don’t know if either of their love is the ‘truest’.

They had to find Stiles, and they had no idea where to start. The last the hard heard from Stiles was that he was heading home. The witch could have taken him anywhere. They started at the only logical place, the station. They arrived, finding Stiles jeep still in the parking lot. 

“Thank god she didn’t take him while he was driving.” Lydia observed. Derek grunted in agreement, and started sniffing to try and find Stiles scent.

Derek knew both his partner’s scents, and he never found it hard to find them in a large crowd. Stiles scent was so ingrained in the walls that it always smelt of him. He had to search for the most recent trail left by Stiles, which luckily for Derek was as simple are reading a book. They quickly followed the trail, hoping they weren’t too late.

“Tick tock.” The witch mocked, a few feet away from Stiles. Stiles was propped up against a tree, smoke working its way up his legs, twirling around him. Derek growled at the witch, looking between her and Stiles. Derek started to shift, ready to jump the witch, when he noticed the look on Stiles face. He looked like he was in pain. Both Lydia and Derek rushed toward Stiles, both keeping the witch in their sight.

“Fuck, Stiles. We are here. It’s going to be okay.” Lydia said, she grabbed Derek’s hand, giving it a squeeze, before leaning in and giving Stiles a peck on the lips. 

The witch laughed, “Guess you aren’t his true love, bad luck, sweetie.”

Derek growled, flashing his teeth at the witch. Derek followed Lydia’s lead, Stiles didn’t respond. Lydia’s eyes were filling with tears. 

“See, neither of you deserve him.” The witch smirked. Derek made a move, planning to rip her throat out, but Lydia stopped him.

Lydia turned Derek’s face towards her, “Let’s just both try okay, together.” Derek nodded, ignoring the witches incessant laughter. 

Together, Lydia and Derek leaned in, Lydia kissing the left of Stiles lips, and Derek the right. Stiles bolted upright at the touch of their lips, headbutting both Lydia and Derek.

“Fuck! Ow! Sorry! What just happened?” Stiles rushes, rubbing at his head. 

“No,” the witch screeched, “this is not possible. It’s true loves kiss, singular! This is all wrong, love is for two people. You were supposed to die.” The air around them started to crackle.

“Witch please, what do you know about love.” Stiles reached for his gun.

The witch spat at them, “I know a lot more than you. You are going to pay for this.”

Derek wolfed out, before Derek could jump at the witch Stiles aimed his gun and fired. The witch fell to the ground, bullet between her eyes.

“Oh Stiles, thank god you’re okay.” Lydia wrapped her arms around Stiles neck, pulling him into a hug. Derek lets out a sigh of relief, joining his two loves in a hug.


End file.
